Are We Dating
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Seungkwan and Vernon are dating but don't know it yet. Fandom: Seventeen


Title: Are We Dating

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Verkwan, and Seoksoon

Characters: Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Joshua Jisoo, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, and Yoon Jeonghan.

Summary: Seungkwan and Vernon are dating but don't know it yet.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"So when did you to officially start dating?"

Vernon glanced up from his phone to find roommate Soonyoung sitting up from his bed staring at the mixed boy. The two were the only ones left in room after Soonyoung's boyfriend Seokmin and Seungkwan went to pick up the pizza they ordered.

"Huh?"

"You and Kwannie. How long have you two been together now?" Soonyoung asked again.

"Seungkwan's not my boyfriend, hyung."

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow, his face transforming from disbelieving to humor. "You got it bad Vernonie."

"What? What are you talking about? I said we're not dating." Vernon stated again.

"Yes you are. You two are particularly already married. We all know it even Seungcheol noticed it and he's one of the slowest."

"Well everyone wrong. We're just best friends."

"Look at the facts Vernon. You spend the night at his apartment all the time or he's here all the time. He has more then five outfits in your closet and drawers. He has a pair of house shoes, a toothbrush, underwear, and a favorite cup here. His homework assignment are scattered all our your desk and you even brought a extra charger so he won't have to go back to his dorm to charge his phone. He even has a key to your car."

"You do you the same for Seokmin." Vernon added.

"Well Seokmin is my boyfriend." Soonyoung responded smugly.

Vernon rolled his eyes. "We're just bestfriends."

"Who happen to be dating."

"No were not. Can't two people be close and just be friends?"

"They can but you two are not. I can even prove it." Soonyoung argued.

Vernon rolled his eyes sitting up fully, "How?"

"On Seungkwan's birthday you brought him the collection of pastel sweaters he's been complaining about wanting for the past few months. You drove him all the way to the airport to him trip back to Jeje, and picked him up. When he was gone you both stayed on Skype for at least eight hours straight. Whenever we go buy groceries you add his favorites to the cart when you think I'm not looking. On mother day you sent him mom a vase of flowers and her favorite chocolate."

"I was being nice!" Vernon argue. His face was bright red as he thought about Soonyoung's words.

"On his first day at work, you cooked breakfast, packed him lunch and asked he what he wanted for dinner."

"It was a stressful day for him."

"Just admit it Vernon. You and Seungkwan are particularly married."

"Whatever."

* * *

It wasn't until the next week on Friday that Vernon remembered Soonyoung's words. Luckily Soonyoung and Seokmin decided to go out drinking with the rest of the group while Vernon and Seungkwan stayed in.

He and Seungkwan are sitting on the floor of his dorm room, well actually Vernon was sitting on the couch and Seungkwan is sitting his lap, watching the movie on Netflix. He remember at first they were watching Train to Busan and somewhere along the line of two more movies, he lost interest. Vernon glanced drop to Seungkwan who involuntarily curled move into Vernon's body as he yawned against his neck.

"Seungkwan."

"Mhhmm." Seungkwan sleepily mumbles into the crook of Vernon's neck.

"Are we dating?" Vernon asked. His hand brushing Seungkwan's back affectionately.

"I don't know." Seungkwan whispered against his neck letting his breath tickle the area.

"Okay," Vernon replied continuing his rubs "do you want to?"

Seungkwan pulled his face from Vernon neck, searching his face, seemingly satisfied with whatever he finds there as he nods. "I would like that."

"Good." Vernon whispered leaning down to kiss him. It's nice, sort of gentle, like they're both trying to be savory the moment.

* * *

"Finally! Wonwoo, Jun, Mingyu, and Seungcheol pay up!" Jeonghan shouted as he shoved the door to Soonyoung and Vernon's dorm room open to find Vernon and Seungkwan sweetly kissing.

The two in question jumped away from each other causing Seungkwan to hit the ground with a loud sound.

"Hyung!"

"What?"


End file.
